


深夜拍卖

by iBECOMEHARDER



Category: Florent Mothe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBECOMEHARDER/pseuds/iBECOMEHARDER
Summary: 口嗨聊天记录整理【警告】暴力，强，性玩具拍卖，失禁，pwp
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	深夜拍卖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some vegetable friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=some+vegetable+friends).



> 补充了一点内容  
> 点击查看我的图片  
> https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/007U6GvEly1gnrbeozm1xj30u80motp2.jpg

各位来宾们，老师们，变态们，互联网尽头的观众们，深夜好！欢迎参加今天的暗网性奴拍卖会，我是今天的主持人莲藕，很高兴为大家服务。  
今天的拍卖标的一共有三组共九项，稍后我会公布在下面，希望各位竞卖人踊跃竞卖。同时，我们会有第四轮的特殊拍品，期待为大家揭晓惊喜。  
同时，您随时可以通过拍卖买断我们今天的拍品使用权和所有权。只需要xxxxxxxxxxxx元起拍您就可以获得今天的拍品也是今天的嘉宾，完完全全属于您一个人，马上打包带走。  
下面是今天的拍卖物品  
第一轮：上衣，裤子，内裤  
第二轮：嘴巴，后穴，几把  
第三轮：奶子 肠道 特殊拍品  
活动正式开始  
尊敬的各位来宾：  
感谢莅临芙洛琅莫特拍卖会现场。众所周知，我们公司出产性能良好，奶大活好，屄紧水多的性爱玩具。一向秉持着“服务至上”的理念为大家推出我们特别训练的性奴。今天要推出的就是我们黄金调教师最近完工的定制级精品之作：芙洛琅莫特！！！！  
（用棍子敲打笼内男人的屁股，让他翘起来。男人呜咽了一下，屁股面对着台下的全息虚拟投影互联网观众，裤子是紧身的材质，裆部慢慢的湿了，不知道是什么液体。）  
虽然我们这次推出的产品并不是大家最欢迎的爆款双性系列，但是大家可以看到，这个产品的乳量也不小。（用棍子去拨男人胸前的奶子）我们会为拍卖第三轮拍品里第一件拍品 奶子 的买家提供速效泌乳的选择。  
这款速效泌乳记是我们值得一提的创新产品。涂a啫喱可以让男性乳房胀大，持续使用乳房发育。涂b乳液可以让男性乳孔贲张，分泌奶水，持续使用可以让男人爆奶喷乳。白天涂a 晚上涂b 白加黑结合使用，为您的性玩具打造奶牛完美双乳！目前可在我们的官网🔗购买  
下面让我们进入今液最激动人心的拍卖环节  
第一轮：在线热舞 激情脱衣 下面有请志愿者上台为我们展示拍品  
（两个肌肉男强行提起呜咽着的男人，解开他胸前的口子，可以看到男人少见日光的白嫩又毛绒绒胸脯，上面还贴着两个粉色的还在震动的跳蛋。其中一个壮汉选转了一下右边那个用胶带贴在乳头上的跳蛋，男人堵着的嘴巴发出几声哼哼）  
这是我们的第一个拍品，这件普通的上衣。拍下这件上衣的买家，我们会即时当成拔下这个母狗的这件沾了他分泌的奶水的上衣送到您的位置上。  
————群友拍卖流程略————  
（大家可以拿起座位旁边的望远镜。观看到男人因为口塞堵住而留下的口水亮晶晶地站在前胸的胸毛和漂亮的锁骨凹陷上）  
（在大家的掌声里，落槌定音，第一件拍品拍了出去。服务生拔下了还在挣扎的那个男人的皱巴巴还沾着污渍的上衣，用金质的托盘装着送到台下的蒙着面的卖家手里。台上的男人挣扎着用他丰满的手臂遮掩着自己的双乳，但是大家仍然可以看见他因为跳蛋而颤动的奶子。更令人欣喜的是，男人的肚脐眼上穿了一个精质的脐钉。壮汉用棍子敲打了一下男人的背部，男人吃痛，不得不挺起胸脯，  
大家都很踊跃参与竞拍啊！不要着急，这只是一个小小的热身。我们的下一个拍品是这头母驴的裤子。（壮汉用棍子捅了捅男人的小腹，男人在笼子里蜷缩着，两腿抬起刚好露了自己裆部的位置。那水渍的深色哼唧变得更明显了）虽然这头母驴管不住自己腥臊的下体的排泄，让裤子变得有些脏污，但是我相信在座的绅士们有些还是很愿意参与竞拍的。比如说，可以将这裤子给家里饲养的大型犬闻闻，  
那么这头母驴的裤子，起拍价xxxxx 现在可以按1参与竞拍了 按2加价xx 按三加价xxx  
【（眼神暗示）  
（有人捧场吗）  
胡椒一次 茼蒿一次 茼蒿两次 可以了可以了只是走个流程【这里是和观众的互动】【胡椒拿到裤子开心地打开与自己家五只大型犬的视频通话】  
那么恭喜胡椒老师获得我们的性奴的 脏污的裤子！服务员为您呈上  
（壮汉拔下了男人的裤子，男人支支吾吾的挣扎着，赤裸着的脚无力地踹着。刺啦，裤子裂开了一些，顺利地从男人蜜色的腿上拔了下来。）  
（大家惊喜地发现，男人的阴毛虽然经过了精心的修理，还是留下了一个可爱的法式心形，在平坦的小腹位置，腹股沟之间。男人的阴茎上套了些强制无法勃起的器械，现在那小玩意正在抽搐着一吐一吐黄色的液体。壮汉用冰冷的棍子敲击男人的背部，男人叫了一声，转过来趴着，将自己的后穴面对观众。大家可以看到他弓起的背部，漂亮的肉体，折磨下消瘦而显露的一节节的脊椎，两个可爱的腰窝，和腰之下臀缝深处，窥阴器打开的一口穴））  
那么接下来的拍品就是内裤了！大家是不是很奇怪呢？内裤在哪里呢？大家可以发动脑筋猜想一下，猜不出来的话，竞拍成功这个可爱小性奴的内裤就可以交到您手上了哦！  
【（有人在吗 卖内裤了 捧个场吧 抠1加价xx）观众互动略】【成交！】  
（壮汉走上前，抓着男人的腰，将男人从笼子里拖出来。壮汉竟然就这样将肌肉贲张的手伸进了男人穴内。男人挺起腰腹似乎叫了一声，但是口塞堵着他的嘴巴。抽搐了一下过后，男人不动了。壮汉恶意地在男人穴里摸索了一阵，两根手指还在接近入口的地方抠挖了一下，最后从男人穴里“啵”地拿出一条黑色三角蕾丝内裤来。男人的穴吞涌出一大摊液体，喷到了壮汉的手臂上，也打湿了自己的阴毛。）  
【观众席被淋了一溜水渍】  
（壮汉笑着向嘉宾们展示那条三角蕾丝内裤——前面还是开档的设计，可以露出阴茎来。壮汉捏着这条沾满黏液的蕾丝内裤在男人下体充满羞辱意味地比划了一下，男人轻轻地抖了抖，想伸手遮掩自己的后穴，手却被又一阵黏液打湿。台下发出哄笑的声音。蘑菇招了招手，壮汉直接将这条蕾丝内裤沾了沾地上那摊液体揉成球，就向着买家的方向扔了过去）  
那么我们的第一轮拍卖已经结束！场面被炒得十分火热呢，大家都很有激情。而我们今天的最后拍品——也已经赤裸裸了，如果不算奶头上的两个跳蛋和口里的口球的话。那么接下来插播一些休息节目，由我们企业的化学调教师为大家带来！  
（化学药剂调教师走上台来，穿着高跟鞋和渔网袜还有白大褂。他举着注射器，笑着滋了点药剂出来向观众示意。他对小熊上下其手，抹了这样那样的精油乳液啫喱按摩小熊的奶子胸肌小腹屁股腹股沟，然后在熊熊在按摩下亲密意乱之时直接将注射器扎进了小熊大腿根。小熊马上痛得僵硬了起来，似乎连小腿肚都抽筋了。）  
（但是药剂师不管那么多，直接将并不特别柔韧熊熊两腿大开，掰成m字的特别角度。这个精心选择的角度刚好可以看见注射过后刚刚又被施虐的红肿的菊穴入口，想勃起却被束缚的阴茎马眼流出一些液体，乳头在按摩下挺了起来，肿胀得发亮。小熊扬起脖子，似乎因受不了药物而扭动着。）  
（发情了。串场节目结束）  
“接下来拍卖性奴的嘴巴！这件拍品还要我做多解释吗？大家都到这里了，大家一定懂得。你们看，这胡须下的粉嫩爆满的嘴唇。”（壮汉一下子拔出男人嘴巴里堵着的口塞，在大家的惊叹声中，那竟然是一整根假阳具！奴隶的口腔和喉咙一定经过了精心的调教！阳具拔出来后他妄图讲一些什么话，可是舌头和口腔都已经麻木了，只能哼哼着吐着舌头，舌根上还打了一个用来制造口交快感的舌钉。小熊吐着舌头，假阳具的黏液滴到了他自己脸上，他皱起眉毛躲避着，却被壮汉捏着下巴抓回来面对观众。服务生拿着压舌板，打着手电筒为台下的观众展示着性奴的口腔）  
（健康的粉红色，没有溃疡）“我们专门用牙套矫正了性奴的小虎牙，以便在口交时为您带来不必要的困扰！当然您也可以选用我们的口交专用口塞产品”（手电筒下，我们可以看到那个粉嫩的悬雍垂，蒂丁，或者叫喉花。服务生粗暴地将喉镜捅入男人的喉咙，男人作呕，却被捏着鼻子强迫他打开喉咙，无法抵抗。屏幕上投影出了男人的食道。又换成纤维喉镜从那圆润小翘鼻的鼻孔进入，为我们展示了他粉嫩可爱对称优美的，开合着的声带。台下交头接耳起来，因为大家都知道，声带，可是这个性奴的卖点和特别技艺的关键所在。服务生将喉镜取出，男人马上呛咳起来，鼻涕口水糊在脸上，让人好不心疼）  
那么现在开始拍卖这个名器——你看这唇形，这灵巧的尖舌，还有这（踢一脚，男人呻吟）这绝妙的声音！现在，开始竞拍！  
【观众互动部分】  
【好了 那么起问这位来宾  
要对他的嘴巴做什么呢  
让他把我舔爆一边唱谱罢  
唱不准重唱  
（性奴舔着来客xxx的几把唱了一首歌歌颂ta的几把）（边舔边用手抚摸着，留下了屈辱的眼泪）（——略过这一环节——）互动结束】  
（结束后熊熊的嘴唇变得更湿润而红肿，抬着头吞咽下嗓子里那些液体，生理性的泪水让眼角发红。）  
“那么接下来拍卖后穴！刚刚大家也看到这方风流宝地了！相信大家都很看重这个地方，那么今天他的后穴会滑落谁家呢！”  
【观众互动】那么请问这位来宾，您要插入吗  
选择是否插入  
【胡椒提供了一瓶起泡酒和一只大型犬 没被选中的四只大型犬在家里不开心地嗷呜嗷呜  
（神秘买家将一条大型犬的牵引绳交给了在场的保安。大型犬毛光皮亮，是优质种犬，那话儿昂扬挺立，青筋迭起，龟头狰狞而膨大，蛋蛋还长满了毛，乃是舔舐朗姆酒长大的野兽。服务生优雅地捧着一瓶深褐色的起泡甜酒，款款走上了台。）  
（起泡酒是软木塞的，还有着细长的瓶颈和渐渐变大的瓶身（最常见的款式罢了），服务员向在场的观众展示了手里的酒瓶，稍微润滑了一下就将酒瓶选进了母狗的后穴。那饥渴的穴肉马上吞进了软木塞。服务员旋转着“啵”地一声给酒开了瓶，洒落了男人满身酒液。说时迟那时快，服务员马上连将手中酒瓶捅进男人后穴里。男人一下眉头紧锁，扭着腰却被控制着无法动弹，被迫高高抬起臀部，只能看见露在外面卡主的酒瓶里液面不断下降。）  
（这时保安放开了狗的绳子，那头巨兽马上扑倒散发着发情气味，脸色潮红的男人身上，就要对着男人下身做挺身抽插状。但是后穴堵住了，狗也只是动物不得要领，急不可耐地舔着男人身上的褐色酒液。长满倒刺的舌头舔过男人充血膨胀的乳头，男人低低地哀求起来，扭着腰想要伸手拔去下身酒瓶，却被狗狗压制无法动弹。“求你了，放，放过我吧，不行，不行了，好，咿呀，好涨……呜呜”台下的来宾们都哄笑起来，看着男人母狗一样扭着臀部想去蹭大狗的阳具聊以慰藉）  
（“彭”第一声，肛门里塞的酒瓶终于被男人的穴肉挤了出去，酒液喷射出来，在酒瓶破碎的声音里，男人达到了高潮。淅淅沥沥的声音，酒从他后穴里流淌出来，他的腰弓了起来，嘴里啊啊地叫着，脖子向后仰着，大喘着气，强制不让勃起的阴茎也滑落了大量白浊液体。狗狗却不会管他是不是刚刚高潮，只是兴奋地摇着尾巴长驱直入，就这样在台上上演人狗相奸的不伦戏码）

“一轮激战结束，我们都可以看到我们的可爱小母狗连菊穴都红肿了起来呢！真是可怜又可爱啊。那么接下来怎么玩呢？不要焦急，我们来拍卖他前面的这一根可爱精巧的阴茎上的马眼插入权吧！”  
【】马眼拍卖了  
【马眼流拍了。】  
【观众互动失败】  
（无人关顾男人的马眼，他不得不受到一些惩戒。服务员提着一个精巧的皮质提箱走了上来）  
（在大家都面前打开，向观众们展示了这些惩罚男人不认真干活的工具——长长短短的细棍，有一些有特殊的花纹，有些一看就是为扩张尿道准备，有一些是会融化的药栓，有一些是金属的，还带着电线和转换适配器）  
（服务员先轻轻地将栓剂旋转进男人的尿道口。他挣扎着，嘴里发出绝望的哀鸣。服务员解开了他下体的阳具的束缚，用手技巧性地搓揉着男人的龟头和冠状沟，让他兴奋起来，减轻痛觉和挣扎）  
（男人渐渐兴奋起来，情迷意乱地摇着头呜咽着。也许也有栓剂的催情作用吧！就在这时服务员将扩张的尿道塞猛地推入了男人尿道。男人似乎尖叫了，但没有发出任何声音——他晕过去了。服务员没有感情地将低压电流接通，按下了开关。）  
（抽搐中男人在地板上扭动着，像砧板上无望的鱼。电流和药剂的作用下，可以看到他两个可怜的阴囊都膨胀了起来。大家都目不转睛地观看着。有些心软的哀求到“让他射出来吧！”有些心狠的观众说“还不是时候！到翻起白眼接近休克才行！性奴需要严厉的惩罚！”有些变态地搓着手笑“失禁！嘿嘿！失禁！”）  
（就在这崩溃的边缘，男人已经开始无意义地叫唤了起来，抽搐着翻起白眼，最后竟然就在这没有射出的情况下达到了高潮。服务生关掉了电流。男人像尸体一样摊在地上，安静下来。就在这时，服务员快速地抽出了男人阴茎里的尿道塞。男人张大了嘴巴，却也没有叫出来什么，舌头耷拉在嘴巴外面，淌着涎水，两条腿颤抖着打了几个尿摆子，马眼张大，却没有什么东西射出来。）  
（大家都屏息静气地观看着，看着男人高潮般在台上抽搐了三下，才从马眼里射出一到清凉的黄色液体，差点溅在第一排的贵宾席上，不过训练有素的服务员快速拿透明的特质伞遮挡住了——在这个拍卖行，拍品的体液到处乱射可不是什么少见的事情。男人失禁后阴茎也软了下来，身体也不动了，完全脱力，后穴却又背叛他的意志吐出一大股黏液来。阴茎疲软着，却又跳了两下，大概是玩得过了火，软掉了却也还在滴滴答答地漏着什么。男人的下体完全一片脏污混乱。）

（第二轮拍卖结束，到了嘉宾来客们的休息时间。有些走去我们盥洗室里在肉便器那解决问题，有些和自家的性奴母狗调笑，有些稍微走动活动身体。）  
（就在大家休息的时候，刚刚经过电击失禁的男人被工作人员喂点营养液缓解失水。他的呼吸又粗重起来。点击后他感觉到身躯全身发麻，瘙痒难耐）  
（全身瘙痒难耐的他在几轮完弄下已经丧失了一些东西，他手脚并用地在市面上爬着，在高级的抛光打蜡木地板上留下一行清亮的水渍。他以为大家都在休息没人注意他，他爬过去蹭起了服务员的腿，用他的脑袋去蹭人家光亮的皮鞋。服务员啧了一声，用鞋底踹开了他。在这里工作的服务员，那地位也是不一般的。）  
（他在嘲笑声里只好去哀求旁边的壮汉保安，低眉顺眼地匍匐在人家脚下。保安哈哈笑了一声，大掌打在他圆润肥腻的屁股上，激起一阵臀波乳浪。只是拍屁股而已，这母狗却淫叫着扭动着腰肢，将屁股往人家巴掌上送，那场景倒是像想被拳交似的）  
前面两轮的热身有没有让大家感觉血脉贲张呢？最最最激动人心的最后一轮拍卖，现在就要，马上开始！现在要竞拍的产品就是大家期待已久的（拍卖师手持藤鞭点在他的乳肉上，还极富技巧性的轻轻刮擦过拍品的乳头）奶汁！！大家是不是很好奇奶子该如何拍卖呢？放心，我们是性奴拍卖专场，不是人体器官投标，我们要买的就是这——美容养颜，强身健体，补肾壮阳的，人乳！你们看他这刚刚发育的男人奶子，少女一样的胸型，微微尖翘的乳头，绝对是产乳的好胚子！那么今晚，这份乳汁该花落谁家呢？  
（专门的技师走上了台。他仿佛害怕般抖动起来，手脚并用着想往后退，却被身后的大汉限制住了行动。技师面无表情，专业地开始在他手臂上进行肌注，然后在穿着乳胶手套的手挤了一些有这润滑和其他作用的啫喱凝胶，开始按摩起男人的奶子。那动作看起来专业又舒缓，拍品的表情却涨得发红。技师用两根指头夹起乳头，那乳头已经肿起，在手指的捋动下渗出一些白色液体。放大的特写镜头投射在屏幕上，连乳头上的小粒甚至恶趣味的没有除尽的毛发都看得清清楚楚。技师却很有耐心地暂时不去挑逗男人的乳头，而是在乳晕周围绕着圈揉动那对乳房。熊熊身后的壮汉以把尿的姿势讲他抱起在空中，带着乳胶手套的手摸了把他身前混合着奶水的润滑液，套弄起那根肉茎，手法比起撸动更像是榨精，不停地用拇指去挑逗顶端的孔眼，恶意地用力摩擦，用胯部顶撞屁股。前排的观众突然爆发出起哄的欢呼声，就在这一片赞叹的秽语中大家看见两注乳白的奶喷溅出来。主持人却拿起藤鞭拍打了一下他的奶乳）  
怎么可以溅出来呢！可要装满一高脚杯呢！  
（于是他只好无助地尝试着用手堵住乳孔，哭哭啼啼地走向台前放着高脚杯的桌子，随着走动奶水却不可控制地溢出。一些观众努力嗅闻着空中的奶腥味，一些对于拍卖跃跃欲试，一些却怀疑地抱着手靠在椅背上，想着这么厉害的催奶会不会是在开始前把液体注入乳腺中。小乳牛泫然欲泣地扶着自己的奶子对准高脚杯，努力挤出更多的奶来装满，但两只刚刚催乳的嫩乳产量实在有限。大家都笑着看他把自己的奶子挤得发红几欲急哭，指指点点地讨论着，甚至发出几声嘘声。）  
啊呀！（但是主持人开口说到）有神秘的嘉宾提前预付xxx%溢价预定了今天的这款产品呢 ，最后两轮拍卖可能要提前结束了。不过大家不要失望，这位尊贵的嘉宾决定让大家一起欣赏一下他买到的新玩具，那么让我们猜猜他准备怎么……（主持人扶了一下耳返）噢噢，真有意思，嘉宾的意思是让小奶牛自己喝掉自己的奶水呢。  
（壮汉持着高脚杯凑到牛牛的面前，他无力抵抗，只是呢喃喝不下了喝不下了，刚刚补充过水分，高潮积攒的尿液更是让他的小腹圆鼓鼓的。壮汉不由分说地就要灌下去，他为了避免呛到只好努力地吞咽着，但不可避免地还是呛到了自己。他咳嗽着挣扎着向后仰去不愿在继续喝，壮汉却直接把剩下的小半杯奶水直接浇到了他的脸上，他皱着眉毛紧闭着眼睛不停咳嗽，眼泪和鼻涕都流了出来。在大家的哄堂大笑中壮汉一把拍在他屁股上让他顺过气来，喘着粗气，舌头都深了出来，白色的奶汁淅淅沥沥地从垂下来的刘海上流到脸上流到嘴里。壮汉又朝他小腹拍了一巴掌，他两腿间那个无助的小玩意又溢出一股尿液。最后壮汉朝他脸上扇去，惩罚这个没能完成任务的小牛犊，捏着他的鼻子钳制他的呼吸，强迫他张开嘴来吐气，又给他灌下半杯水。）  
主持人笑到：我们的小东西要坚持不住了呢。可是你的新主人想邀请大家一起来观看呢？你觉得怎么样呢？（他只是无助地点头又摇头，眼睛还没有完全睁开，一脸神志不清的样子。）啊哈，忘记了，你的意见并不重要。那么，让我们继续吧！  
（壮汉讲他摆弄成屁股朝着观众的姿势，给他补了一脚好让他脸贴地，腰塌下，屁股翘起，手指就向他的屁眼伸去。轻易地吞下两根手指只是一个开始，壮汉一边拍着他的臀部一边扩张，直到他的皮肤开始泛红出现血丝。他呻吟着，前面垂下的小玩意又被束缚起来，卡在根部禁锢他的射精。有些观众抱着看好戏到心态从壮汉直到手臂的乳胶手上发现了端倪。大家屏息静气地看着壮汉的整个手掌被吞入，拍品突然发出一声惊叫。）看来是按摩着前列腺呢，主持人解说到。（手掌抽出时可以看见那个充满弹性的小洞收缩又张开，吞吐间半透明的润滑液“啵”地流泻到地上。工作人员将几乎是幻想系的暗绿色串珠道具缓慢地塞入他的后穴里，为了减少自己的痛苦和受到的伤害，他只好强打精神，认真地吞吐着一个个硅胶结，将其吞入体内。他的表情在折磨中几乎显现出一种忐忑的期待，就等着最后的那一瞬间——专业的工作人员快速地扯出了那一串串珠。水声和噗噗的声音中，艳红的肠肉被牵扯出来，收缩中滴落这着液体）“芝麻开门——啊不对——含苞怒放！”（主持人说着没品的台词，观众却也注意不到了。似乎可以看到大量的体液喷溅，或者那是工作人员正在用水冲洗脏污的商品，灯光渐渐暗下熄灭了，亮起的时候台上又是干净整洁而空荡。在这个拍卖行里，今夜又会有多少小熊沦为商品呢？）  
感谢各位参与今晚的午夜拍卖行  
本次活动结束，感谢光临  
不会有下次活动了 （流泪）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢那个美好的夜晚大家的捧场


End file.
